


First Kiss

by zenonaa



Series: LGBT Pride Month [6]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/M, Trans Female Character, lgbt pride month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 07:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19168492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenonaa/pseuds/zenonaa
Summary: '“Eh?” she went.“Good night, Fukawa,” he said as his face began to flush pinker.He opened his door and stepped into his dorm.Touko almost fell on her face. Regaining her balance, she stared at him. “Eh?”“Eyes saids g’night, Fukawa,” he blurted, and he shut the door quickly.'Togami walks Fukawa back to her dorm.





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> A mini sequel to https://archiveofourown.org/works/13078836 , but can be read by itself.

No one noticed the pair slip out of the main hall, or if they did, they didn’t say anything. Touko’s pounding heart bounced with every step. The music grew quieter the further behind it lay until it was a tremble in her ears, then not even that. She gulped, glancing back, then faced forward. Her eyes darted to Byakuya, walking abreast of her. Walking with her. His gaze was trained ahead of them, his mouth a subtle curve, and her heart sang. 

Though she looked away, habitually, she stole glances at him, again and again and again. And when they left the school building and cloaked themselves in the night, pricked by the odd lamppost or window, she continued flashing her eyes to him, conjuring in her mind the details hidden by the dark.

Usually, she hated the dark. Feared it. But knowing that he was there brought comfort. Strength.

All too soon, they arrived outside their dormitory building. As they headed up the stairs, her feet dragged, but as much as she could delay reaching their last destination for the night, she couldn’t put it off indefinitely.

They stopped outside of Byakuya’s door.

She wrung her dress. “I r-really enjoyed myself, Togami-kun.”

He gave a nod.

“Yes... I’ve never cared for these sorts of events, but I have to admit that this one wasn’t unpleasant,” he remarked in a thoughtful tone.

Touko gripped harder, and said, “I enjoyed... spending it with you.”

“Hm...” He adjusted his glasses and averted his eyes from her. The furrow usually carved into his brow wasn’t there, and his eyes weren’t harshly narrowed. It was a rare, softer look. “Yes... I am very desirable company. Anyone would be honoured to spend it with me.”

Most people would scoff or glare at such a show of casual high self-esteem, and Touko would if it wasn’t him. She bobbed her head, smiling, in awe. 

Byakuya hesitated. His eyes drifted back to her.

“But... you know... when you’re not hiding around a corner or rambling about disturbing things, you’re not so bad company either,” he said. 

For a brief moment, her smile slipped off her face. Touko placed a hand over her chest, shaking slightly as a grin, wider than before, spread across her face, but she still listened to what he had to say next.

“I had a good time,” he said.

“I’m... I’m glad to hear it!” Touko told him. “This has been my favourite one by far...”

An ache seized her chest. Her body wilted as she seeped onto her heels, having been on tiptoe in her excitement, and she hugged herself. 

“I’ve always hated them... dances,” she said, quieter. Sombre. “Having to wear a suit like the boys, and not a dress like the other girls... when I wanted to wear a dress... and no one would dance with me, or touch me... or look at me... like I was diseased, and-”

He grabbed the underside of her chin and tilted her head back. Touko blinked, thinking that he simply did it to shut her up. However, the one time her imagination didn’t leap to conclusions, he actually stooped down and pressed his lips against hers.

She tensed. Time stood still. The world stood still. Then, it collapsed around her as her legs turned to jelly, and he straightened.

Colour dusted his cheeks. Her face burned.

“Eh?” she went.

“Good night, Fukawa,” he said as his face began to flush pinker.

He opened his door and stepped into his dorm.

Touko almost fell on her face. Regaining her balance, she stared at him. “Eh?”

“Eyes saids g’night, Fukawa,” he blurted, and he shut the door quickly.

She let out another, “Eh?” and stood frozen in the hallway. The scene replayed in her mind. First, she chuckled under her breath, and then she clutched her cheeks and laughed louder.

“Eh!” she went again, and she barely touched the floor as she retreated to her room. 

If she felt any lighter, she would have floated away into the night sky, and for once, she would have been okay with that, so long as this feeling remained in her heart.


End file.
